Dark Shade of Storm (English version)
by kai anbu
Summary: After Shikamaru's death, Temari sacrificed herself to have dark contract with Orochimaru. In Orochi's place, she met her old mate Sasuke, also Sai and Shade, the clone humans who one of them resembles Shikamaru. Meanwhile, the Shinobi world trying to survive from the war against Akatsuki, aliens from outer space. ShikaTemaSasu, SaiIno. Rated M for the safe.


**Disclaimer :**  
All characters appear in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own any.  
Plot, story, Akatsuki, Jade Shiki, and all OCs belong to Kai Anbu ( mine! )

I do not own the pic of this fic.  
**Warning :**  
Violence, explicit & implicit sexual content, Alternate Universe , OOC , gore , mistypo.

;

;

;  
**DARK SHADE OF STORM**

**Chapter 1 :  
M****OURNING******

;

;  


" Gaara , where's my cigarettes ? " Shikamaru stuck out his hand.

Gaara searched Shikamaru's favorite cigarette in his ninja equipment bag. When it found, Gaara lit it, the smoke drifting in a line form of violet shade headed to the ceiling.

"This is it," Gaara silenced for a moment, didn't give it immediately to Shikamaru. Shikamaru gives his right hand, was waiting for his cigarette, while he was staring to Gaara.

_This is it, time to say goodbye._

"Temari will be angry..." Gaara remembered his sister, Temari never agreed to Shikamaru's favor for smoking. But this time, for something else,... Temari will be definitely mad... for a fact that Shikamaru will never came back again to her.

Shikamaru reached his hand, seized the cigarette. He smoke with quick breath, his hands were shaking. Then he coughed.

He spitted blood.

"Sucks,.." he sighed softly.

"Stop, please, .. " Gaara said.

Shikamaru grabbed Gaara's hand , holding it tightly.

"Gaara , " Shikamaru began looking at him, "I've left a strategy manuscript strategy for Tsunade. We're all going to be fine," he smiled in pain, with cigarette between his lips.

"We will survive this war,... I'm sure,"

Gaara bit his own lips. Tears flowed in his eyes.

"Please take care Temari," Shikamaru whispered in a weakened voice.

"Tell her, I always love her ... "

The cigarette fell to the ground. The red ground covered with mud and blood.

Gaara's tears began to flow.

_I__always love you__, Temari..._

_Good bye. _

;

; 

Temari suddenly woke up from her sleep. She dreamed Shikamaru came, sat beside her bed, hugged him and said how much he loved her. He woke as his figure dissapeared. A bad feeling strucked her mind. A mind that she always try to got rid of it, every time he waved her hands to Shikamaru before he went to the battle.

"Temari!" Someone knocked on her door . It was only two o'clock in the morning, and Temari know the meaning of the early morning knocked like this. She opened the door in a rush and saw Seika outside .

"They're back, "

"Shikamaru and Gaara? Are they allright?"

Seika didn't answer. She grabbed Temari's hands to followed her. Temari felt anxious, she walked with every step prayed that her prediction did not come true.

The room was filled with a strange athmosphere. Everybody assembled in the room, including Tsunade the Fifth Hokage. Temari saw Gaara stood in the middle of the crowd, his armors stained with blood, and his black-rounded eyes staring sadly at Temari.

Temari realized that in the middle of the room, there was somebody's corpse.

"Shikamaru.. ? "

Memories she had together with Shikamaru quickly flashed in her mind. Temari stood motionless, could not believe. It was her lover that lay death in the middle. Temari shook her hand touched the face. Everything as she knew, everything same as Shikamaru that she always longing and loving for,… but only in this time, his body covered in blood, eyes tightly closed, and did not reply for her touch ...

"I'm sorry," said Gaara sadly.

"I can't keep him alive, .. " Gaara hugged Temari, began to cry.

"Did he fight bravely?" Temari asked between sobs .

"Yes," replied Gaara .

_If so , I also want to die out there , ..._

;

;

;

; 

Sasuke had just arrived from checking the ruins of war, when Kabuto stopped him at the front door of Orochimaru's Headquarter.

"How did it go?" Kabuto stared to him. As usual, Sasuke stared back at him with view of hatred. He never like Kabuto at all.

"If you want to know , you should also go there," Sasuke just passed through him.

"Orochimaru who told me to ask , " Kabuto replied.

" Konoha was lost , " Sasuke replied shortly .

" So eventually they will ask us to be their alliance. As Orochimaru predicted," Kabuto smiled nasty.

Inside , directly facing Orochimaru, Sasuke reported .

" Konoha defeated in the battle this time . Most of their troops were killed , including one of the important generals,…." Sasuke stopped for a second, remembered how furious that general fought in the battle.

"… Shikamaru Nara was dead. Akatsuki began to attack with full force. Rinnegan has been involved,"

Orochimaru, who was busy examining few test tubes in front of him, chuckling softly.

"Rinnegan? That rivals the Sharingan of yours, isn't it ? "

Sasuke smiled faintly .

"Yes, "

"Sooner or later, Konoha will ask for our help, " Orochimaru peeked to his microscope, one of his research sample looked very interesting to him. "Unless they can find Itachi first,"

"If that's so, what will be your decision? " Sasuke asked .

"I'll be happy to negotiate , " Orochimaru smiled ."In some terms and conditions…"

Orochimaru raised his hand , examined a sample of a hair that he found only a few days of battle. A strand of blond hair that seems to have been looking for a long time.

"I want a member of Sabaku clan as a requirement,"

;

;

;

Tsunade flipped through the book Shikamaru has left. Shikamaru once said to open the book when he met death . Shikamaru was one of the powerful generals , his prodigy in strategy were beyond his reputation as a slacker, a heavy smoker sucks. People like Shikamaru were rare, and his death was a big loss for Konoha. Konoha is in a war with some alien which called themselves Akatsuki.

And now, they had Rinnegan came out to battle. The strongest troops of Akatsuki,

Rinnegan had appeared in previous battles, the first is when Konoha fought under Jiraiya's command. Jiraiya, one of the senior generals as well as alumni of the academy contemporaries to Tsunade, lost in the battle and dead. Next, Shikamaru Nara also lost with the battle against Rinnegan and he cannot survived. Tsunade regretted his decision to sent the genius general to the front line. She always believed that Sikamaru never fail, but her prediction was wrong.

Tsunage sighed. She must kept herself calm. She must gather the remaining generals to ecided what to do next. Find alliances with other countries or groups are one way.

In Shinobi continent , there are two remaining groups that still maintain its neutrality in the war against the Akatsuki, which are Orochimaru's group and Jade Shiki Mercenary groups in the South. Both groups are equally notorious. Orochimaru was an alumnus of Konoha, was Tsunade's teammate, but he became a fugitive criminals who acussed for doing various damned experiments in the past. While Mercenary is a group of mercenaries who fought only for money. They are known to have a strong and great weapons accompanied with the sophisticated technology, but their loyalty were questionable.

"We have to negotiate with Orochimaru first , " Tsunade initiated the conversation in all generals gathering,

"Orochimaru has a Sharingan owner as one of his subordinates, that's a good idea,"

Everyone seemed agree.

Sharingan is a special genetic mutation that belong to Uchiha family , one of the major clans in the Shinobi continent. The beginning of war between Shinobi and Akatsuki was when Akatsuki demolished the Uchiha clan. Only two siblings alive, which were Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. They accommodated and lived in Konoha back then, before Itachi did an evil massacre and runaway from Konoha as a fugitive. Sasuke, seemed to follow his elder brother, also leaving Konoha just few days after Itachi's runaway. Sasuke then appeared as a follower of Orochimaru, while Itachi's existence were still mysterious.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you mean? " Yamato replied .

Tsunade nodded.

Inoichi Yamanaka, who responsible for spying and intelligence, raised his hand for a permission to speak. He had important information everyone must know.

"Orochimaru had just sent a massage to us. He willing to cooperate with Konoha to fight Akatsuki, in one condition,"

"What is that?"

"He wants Temari Sabaku, Shikamaru's wife, as a change."

"What?!"

Gai shouted, "That's rude! What kind a man who want a woman as a change in emergency situation like this?"

Yamanaka folded his arms, remained calm.

"Orochimaru promised to kept her alive, and do nothing but having a simple experiment to her. She won't be hurt and will be returned to us without any harm. However, we don't have any idea what kind of experiment he will do to her. As a change, he will give two of his strongest weapon, his latest experiment to us; and also a back-up if we need more troops. He promised we will get satisfied with the treaty, as far we give Temari to him. In my terms, must consider this transaction. Is that worth enough for the alliance?"

Tsunade , Yamato , Kurenai , Shizune and Gai looked at each other .

"No, no way…" Tsunade rejected.

_Cannot be like this. That's cruel. Too much for Temari who had just lost her husband. _

The door was opened suddenly. Temari stood outside.

As one of important shinobi member, she also knows what Orochimaru offered. Inoichi had told her just before Tsunade gathered the Konoha generals. And Inoichi let her to decide by her own.

"That's okay. I'll do that. I'll go to Orochimaru's place,"

**To be continued to  
Chapter 2 : C****URSED****  
**

Note from Author :  
Sorry , English is not my first language so I think this fic has many mistakes in Grammars, wording and typos… I'm so happy if you can show my flaws in reviews… this fic originally wrote in Indonesian language by myself, the Indonesian version has already heading to chap 16. I just wanna know the responses if I publish this in English. Hope you all like it.

Review and flame, please .. !  
regards ,  
Kai.


End file.
